


Ricky, you sexy little pixie

by Hieranie



Category: Cockyboys
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elf, Cockyboys - Freeform, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Gay Male Character, I might be a hopeless fangirl, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Pornstars, Sex Magic, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3255827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieranie/pseuds/Hieranie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alright… Here is a sonnet I wrote for Ricky Roman, inspired by Shakespeare, French Renaissance poetry and naughty fantasies.<br/>In fact, insomnia made me do it. And Ricky liked it. It was totally worth it. :P<br/>(Oh, and please pardon my English as it’s not my mother tongue)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ricky, you sexy little pixie

Once upon a time there was an elf named Ricky.  
He had the sweetest smile and a big fat dickie.  
The air was filled with love when his magical dance  
Put every breathing creature into a mystic trance.

Hiding in the woods at days, waiting for the night,  
He stepped in the moonlight, and moved his body right.  
Yet, wandering in that dark and mysterious place,  
A sexy elfhunter had followed Ricky’s trace.

But what he found out let him completely amazed;  
At this sight of pure beauty, he got hypnotized.  
That will of hunting soon became an urge to fuck.

Ricky went down on him, with soothing hands and voice;  
His huge appetite for wild sex gave him no choice…  
Being trapped in a lust web is the best of luck.


End file.
